


Number One Fan

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Chat Noir is basically underappreciated and Ladybug saves his day', For the first time in forever I made something that is totally not shippy, Gen, So this isn't shippy, also this is based on the trope, so yeah this is what it's all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey you're blocking the shot!" A photographer shouted</p><p>"Who, me?" Chat Noir pointed at his face</p><p>"Yeah!" The guy responded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally think some people underappreciate Chat Noir. And that is not in just one occasion.

"Bien joué!" Ladybug proudly fist bumped her partner as they stood a few meters away from the formerly akumatized person

Then there were the people. Ladybug and Chat Noir were used to the attention. It was part of their daily lives. There was an akuma attack? People. Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen saving a cat from a tree? People with their cameras. Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen patrolling over Paris? The late night goers are always ready. Ladybug and Chat Noir just had to get used to it.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!" The people called, wanting to get a shot of Ladybug looking at their cameras

Of course those things never ended. And interviews went a long way. They were technically booked for two months worth of interviews. Ladybug did not even know how they were booked. They just are.

"Ladybug pose for the camera!" The photographers called

She tried to look at all of them, making sure that her partner was beside her all the time. She even noticed that he was posing overtly at times.

"You should smile more, My Lady." He told her as he forced her to pose with him

"Stop it." She said with a giggle, trying to grab her arm back from him

"Hey you're blocking the shot!" A photographer shouted

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around to see who the guy was yelling at, and of course making sure that there would be no more akumas that day, when they noticed that he was looking straight at the black cat.

"Who, me?" Chat Noir pointed at his face

"Yeah!" The guy responded

"What?" Chat Noir furrowed his brows

Ladybug looked as confused. Chat Noir was her partner, a superhero of Paris. Why would he not be worth the shot?

"All you do is destroy a thing or two, Ladybug saves the day." The same guy continued

Ladybug looked back at the leather clad cat. Sure Ladybug saved the day by catching the akuma, purifying it and using her Lucky Charm to fix everything, but it was not Chat Noir's fault that he got the power of destruction. After all, she might probably be injured, or worse, dead, if not for Chat Noir's attempts of protecting her from harm.

"Hey, no one messes with the cat!" Ladybug called, "He might not be able to do what I do but without him I'm basically dead by now. No one knows about the sacrifices Chat Noir does and nobody even cares for him that much. And if you want a photo without him in it, then you've got to work with a photo without me in it too."

She grabbed Chat's wrist and started dragging him to a clearing where they could zip out of the scene. Chat Noir, in one word, was astounded. He knew Ladybug and the fact that she could make her mouth run with insults and hurtful words, especially with liars, but protecting her partner? She had been sort of secretive of their partnership from day one.

"Don't listen to them, Chat Noir." She muttered as she and the boy sat on top of a roof

She had made sure that she had enough time left before detransforming, and three minutes sounded good enough.

"My Lady, you didn't have to." Chat Noir responded, "I get that quite a lot. I mean, Chloé even made me do her physics homework once."

"Okay, that's where you draw the line. I don't want you lying about yourself. You're not just a teenager in a leather suit filled with cat puns and the power of reckless destruction, you're Chat Noir, Paris' hero and if they don't see that, then they're better off being saved by other heroes." Ladybug nearly snapped

She wanted her partner to realize what he meant to Paris, heck, even to her. And some dumb kitty was definitely not it.

Chat Noir stared at Ladybug's slightly angry expression. She was getting angry for what now? For not telling the truth about himself? Yeah sure he sort of believed the photographer but he believed his Lady more than him. His heart beat loudly against his ribcage. He could feel it getting faster by the second and the blood was starting to rush to his face, coloring his cheeks in the process. His mind was starting to get confused. Ladybug was angry at someone who just told him, of all people, to move out of the way for a photo of Ladybug. Well was she in a great mood today.

"Okay...? I guess." Chat Noir could not help but smile, "Wait, where is all these coming from?"

Ladybug chuckled a bit, her anger dissipating. She heard her earrings beep, signalling that she had sixty seconds left, stood up, faced him, and spoke, "I guess I'm your number one fan." before going towards who knows where.

* * *

"Did you hear about Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday? I heard Ladybug got super mad." Alix spoke up to their tiny group

"Well it's the photographer's fault, I guess." Alya responded, "I mean, talk about Chat Noir in front of Ladybug like that?"

Marinette had just entered the room and waved nervously at Adrien, one of the four people who were not with the group. Alya spotted her friend walk in and called out to her.

"Hey Marinette, did you hear about yesterday?" She asked her friend

"Oh, I saw the Ladyblog." Marinette answered, "What about it?"

"Do you think Ladybug was being rational?" Kim asked them all

"Honestly, yes," Marinette nodded

Adrien could not help but eavesdrop a bit. Someone else was defending Chat Noir?

"I think it was rational because believe me, I've seen all of Alya's footages and Chat Noir is always saving Ladybug." She pointed out

"I sense a fan." Alya teased

Marinette laughed lightly at her, "Well I guess I'm his number one fan."

Adrien smiled, catching Nino's attention. The dark skinned boy nudged him and asked what he was smiling about.

"No reason." Adrien responded

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien had already made plans to have lunch with her and talk to her about Chat Noir which might possibly lead to Marinette's best school day ever.

 


End file.
